This invention relates to a chair armrest joint adjustable for 360.degree. in any direction, about a shaft particularly to make it possible to let one or two armrests of a chair to be moved to slope in minute various directions or bend down so as to let the arms of a person freely move.
Traditional chairs have a wide variety, some with rollers to move around on the ground, some with the seat adjustable in its height, some with the backrest possible to be reclined, some with the armrest adjustable in its height, etc. There are many kinds of armrest adjusting devices in conventional chairs, mostly adjustable in its height, or in horizontal movement to the right and left or forward and backward, but no adjusting device for sloping in any direction about a shaft.